equal_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Youkoso! Ikorabu Numa
Youkoso! Ikorabu Numa is a coupling song from =LOVE's 2nd single Bokura no Seifuku Christmas contained in Type A and C. Information * Artist: ＝LOVE * Kanji Title: ようこそ！イコラブ沼 * Romaji Title: Youkoso! Ikorabu Numa * English Title: Welcome to the =LOVE Swamp! * Single: Bokura no Seifuku Christmas (＝LOVE) Technical Information * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: Watanabe Takeshi (渡辺剛) * Arrangement: Shimizu Teppei (清水哲平) * Center: Takamatsu Hitomi English translation of lyrics Welcome to the =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! This is the rumored Heaven! (Yeah!) =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! We are sure you'll understand it too Jump! Jump! Jump! (Jump! Jump! Jump!) (Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to =LOVE Swamp!) (We won't let you go home tonight!) Did you know a Dancing Night that is talked about on the streets? We won't let you say you don't. Don't be shy and dance! Let your voice out, burst open only for tonight. Aren't our skirts dazzling? Is it like a dream? (It's like a dream!) But it's not a dream! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Let's sing! (La! La! La! La!) We can't hear you! (La! La! La! La!) Cameramen, let your voices out too! (Yeah!) We're sure you're looking for adventure You're here for that after all, right? But... But? But!!! We won't stop and stop you Unavoidable danger! (Be careful!) Let's dance! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! Don't think about the last train, return to your origins! Go! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! Listen, who knows, maybe it's the center of the Universe here. =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! This is the rumored Heaven! (Yeah!) =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! We are sure you'll understand it too Jump! Jump! Jump! (Jump! Jump! Jump!) Look, those hot chicks are crazy, We've been flustered by them. Don't lose to them, Dance! 12 girls with rich personality are gathered together Do whatever you like with your favorite member. Are you dreaming? (I am dreaming!) But it's not a dream! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Even if you're not good at it (La! La! La! La!) We can't hear you! (La! La! La! La!) Girls and boys, let your voices out! (Yeah!) I believe only you. Can you promise me? Swear! Swear? Swear!!! Well then, you and me, only two of us, Let's sneak away from this party! (Strictly prohibited!) It's show time! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! Don't mind the stares, start running! Go! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! So, the captivating party will start soon! (You know, I have something to say to you) (I don't want to go home tonight!) Let's dance! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! Hug me, kiss me, the tempo is good. Go! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! The time with you is special. Go! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! Without putting on airs, without mimicry, originally Go! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! Listen, let's make the center of the Universe here. =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! This is the rumored Heaven! (Yeah!) =LOVE Swamp! =LOVE Swamp! We are sure you'll understand it too Jump! Jump! Jump! (Jump! Jump! Jump!) Category:＝LOVE Songs Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Songs